Rebuilding the Bridge
by Lyrical Rex
Summary: Yamachi or Taito. It's senior year, and they're going to have to make up for lost time. WIP.
1. Bridging the Gap

**Rebuilding the Bridge**

_Bridging the Gap_

Or something along those lines

* * *

_Our hands clasped together, desperate for each other's heat and comfort. I seeked it from you, and you from me._  
_At those times, even when we had almost lost hope for return, I was not lost. I had you._

_But that was years ago._

_

* * *

_

It was senior year, and they still were in the same homeroom. Yamato almost wished they weren't; he hated seeing Taichi everyday. It was the simple fact that they didn't talk any more; it shouldn't have bothered him, but it did. Taichi was the star of the soccer team, and Yamato was the front man of a popular band. Yamato had glimpsed the head of bushy hair maybe once or twice at the club he played at, always surrounded by friends that Yamato didn't know. Always after that, he had a glancing thought of visiting a soccer game, see the star of Odaibah's team in action. He had never gotten around to it; his band practiced every day, and if he did have the time, he made up an excuse (even to himself) to walk away. Taichi and he were far apart now. It would just be weird for him to suddenly approach him again.

It was Friday night, and the Teenage Wolves were playing at the club again, playing their last song of the night before handing the stage over to the local DJ. Yamato found it amusing that the screaming fans on the floor were probably drowning out his voice. As he struck another chord on his guitar, he noticed a group of soccer players and cheerleaders come in to the club and pull up chairs around a table. His mouth went dry when he noted that among them was a certain Tachi, laughing loudly at something his teammates had said. The league finals had been that night, and judging by the jovial air about the group, Odaibah High had won. Yamato suddenly wished that the song would end. Stumbling over the last three lines, he kept his eyes over in the corner. They were busy celebrating their victory, but once, maybe twice, Taichi had looked up and directly at him.

"Hey Yama-chan," the guitarist Hanaichi said, bopping the singer on the head as they packed up their gear. Actually, he had to yell to be heard over the song DJ Nana was blasting to be heard. "What was with that last song?"

Yamato gave a good natured laugh. "I forgot the words," he said. "It happens to the best sometimes."

At the same time, Taichi was laughing loudly with his friends. They had all changed from their uniforms into more clubbing appropriate clothing, though Taichi and a couple others had opted to wear their jerseys as a show of pride. One of the cheerleaders, seated in her boyfriend's lap, suddenly giggled and said, "Hey, wasn't the band that played just now the Teenage Wolves? And the singer is Ishida-kun, from our class?"

Taichi nodded, sipping at his soda through a straw. "Yeah. Hey, have I ever told you that I used to be friend's with him?"

There would have been a deafening silence if they weren't at a club. "What! You never told us!" The four cheerleaders that had come with the team were suddenly by Taichi's side, praising Yamato, his looks, and his _oh-so-sexy _voice, making Taichi roll his eyes. "What's he like?"

"Well, we haven't talked in a while, but he's always been the emo-poster child you see today. He actually used to play the harmonica a lot, but maybe that was because we met at a summer camp, and they hadn't allowed him to bring a guitar," Taichi explained.

One of the girls made a face, as if she didn't believe him. "Why don't you talk to him?" she demanded to know.

Taichi looked as if he had never thought of the idea. "We haven't really talked in a while though, you know. And our interests now are so different--"

"Go talk to him!" the girls chorused, pulling Taichi out of his chair. "Go on, he's over there, at the bar."

Taichi glanced over there. "Come on ladies, do you really want me to go? I mean, we were only just starting to have a good time..."

"Go!" And so he was pushed into a massive crush of people who danced to whatever beat DJ Nana chose to play. Sighing, Taichi decided that he might as well, and made his way to the bar.

"Is this seat taken?" Yamato looked up, about to say that yes, Hanaichi was going to come back from the bathroom in a minute, but the words got stuck in his throat. "I'll take that dumbstruck expression on your face as a yes." Yamato figured it was just as well, because Hanaichi was probably hitting on someone and be too busy to come back. Taichi slid onto the bar stool beside his old best friend and called to the bartender to get him a coke. "You look surprised to see me."

Yamato eased his expression into a smile. "Well, we haven't really talked in say, almost four years. I was kinda thinking that you never wanted to talk to me again."

"Really?" Tachi was just as surprised. "I thought... I thought that you didn't want to talk to me!"

They just looked at each other, and started laughing. And Yamato felt like his soul was lifting; he had never felt this good before. He hadn't realized that he had missed Taichi _that_ much.

"So, how're things going? How's Takeru and your band?" Tai said, sipping his drink.

"Ah, Takeru's good. You probably see him way more than I do." Yamato laughed at the irony. "I mean, he's been hanging out with Hikari and Daisuke a lot, and he only comes by to see me every couple of weeks. As for the band, we're negotiating a record deal right now. How have you been holding up? I heard that our soccer team went to the district finals."

Taichi grinned. "Yeah, we just played, actually. Won, eight points to six."

"Good job," Yamato drawled.

"Yeah, actually," Taichi continued, "I came here with a bunch of guys from the team. A few girls tagged along, and I accidentally let it slip that I, you know, knew you." Taichi laughed a little. "They wanted proof of that, so here I am."

Yamato had just been settling into hearing the brunet's voice again when he'd heard that sentence. "What?" he asked. A weight sunk like lead in his stomach at the words.

"I was just saying, some girls I know wanted to meet you and--" Taichi gulped, silenced by the glare Yamato was sending at him.

"So you're just fucking with me?" Yamato hissed, gripping the front of Taichi's jersey. ("Ah!" Taichi squeaked.) "You think you can just waltz in after all these years, hold a casual conversation, make me even _think_ that you wanted to talk to me again, all for a fucking _dare?" _Taichi was shocked the other boy's complete one-eighty change in personality as Yamato slammed in down onto the barstool again. "You know, Tai, you and I? All those nights we camped out under the stars, next to each other? I can still remember how you smell you know. And it was so fucking long ago." Yamato stood up, pulling a few bills out of his wallet and slapping them on the counter next to his unfinished drink. "I've woken up more than once since then. And sometimes I could _swear_ that I smelled your scent in the air. But when I opened my eyes and you weren't there, I got mad at myself for even getting happy." With a last venomous glance, Yamato stood up and pushed his way through the crowd and out the door, leaving a confused Tai to wonder what he had said wrong.

(tbc)


	2. Burning the Past

**Rebuilding the Bridge**

_Burning the Past_

Or something along those lines

* * *

_Sing sweetly to me  
And lull me into sleep  
That I may never wake  
And you're always here with me_

_

* * *

_

Taichi woke up a little after ten to sounds of laughter emanating from his living room. Rubbing his bleary eyes, he stood at the entry way to the living room. He smiled a bit, watching his sister smiling beautifully and gesturing animatedly as she spoke with Takeru. Taichi watched as Hikari occasionally tucked a strand of her soft brown hair behind an ear, and noticed with distaste the short skirt and skin bearing tank-top that she wore.

Takeru sat opposite of her, in what he claimed was his favorite armchair (though he had stolen it from Taichi himself long ago) telling a story about his last visit to the digital world. The blond boy looked too much like someone Taichi had met with the other day, and when Takeru opened his mouth, Taichi was almost surprised that it wasn't softer or more melodic. Instead, Takeru's voice had grown deeper and starchier. Something inside ached as he watched his sister and surrogate brother growing up.

"Oh hey, Taichi!" Takeru's blue eyes caught Taichi's own, flashing with a sort of curiosity. Then Hikari turned around in her seat and exclaimed a greeting.

"Hey you," Taichi said, grinning. "I wasn't aware that you two were dating."

Hikari turned a sheepish red, saying, "We're not _dating_." It was said indignantly. "Class 1-B is having a farewell party--it's almost the end of the year, you know--and as soon as Daisuke gets here, we're off to the train station."

"Isn't it a little late to get going?" Taichi's question was not to be answered as the doorbell began to ring. "I'll get that, since I'm on my feet." Taichi ambled to the front door of the apartment, and opened the door with flourish. "Hey Daisuke."

"Taichi-sempai!" Daisuke's cheeks reddened and Taichi chuckled when he realized it was because he was still clad in his boxers. It might have been that, or seeing the goggles he had given the younger boy eons ago still holding up Daisuke's hair.

"It's alright Daisuke. You can look. I'm not completely naked, am I?" Taichi reached out and ruffled Daisuke's hair. "Anyway, did you see my winning shot last night?"

"Hell yeah!" Daisuke got excited at the mere mention of his favorite sport. "And once you leave school, I'll be the one out there scoring all the shots!"

"Daisuke!" Hikari pushed her way past Taichi and threw her arms around Daisuke's neck. "You got the lunches, right?"

Daisuke laughed. "Jun took her sweet time, but she sped up once I bribed her a backstage pass for the Teenage Wolves."

Takeru came out too, and complained to Daisuke, "Hey, and what do I get for my pains?"

"Jun's food, duh," Daisuke said, holding up a plastic bag of bento boxes. "Worth getting picked on by your brother."

Taichi's smile became strained, and he decided it best that he turn and go back inside except that Hikari hugged him quickly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and turned to her two best friends. Mockingly, he threatened them. "If either of you do anything to hurt her, I _will_ kill you."

"Taichi!" Hikari exclaimed, lightly smacking him with her hand bag. "Let go of me!" He laughed and gave her a peck on the hair.

"Have fun, guys. I'll make sure the apartment is stable when you get back!" He watched the three of them until they were out of sight.

Now that _that_ was over with, Taichi retreated into the house and went to the kitchen to get himself breakfast. He sighed; watching those kids made him feel old. Well, he had the day free; maybe he'd log on the computer and check up on Augumon...

No sooner had Taichi poured milk into his cereal, the door bell sounded again. Forgetting he still looked like he just rolled out of bed, he went to answer it.

"Oh. Taichi." Yamato stood in the doorway, twirling a khaki bucket hat in his hands. "Is Takeru there? I want to give this to him." It was obvious that the blond was looking everywhere but at Taichi.

Taichi cocked his head and repressed a smile at how _cute_ the situation was; once upon a time, Yamato could have cared less for Takeru. But it was obvious now that Yamato was using the hat as an excuse just to spend more time with him. "You just missed him. Hikari, Takeru, and Daisuke should be at the station by now."

"Oh." Yamato stared at the hat in his hands. His lips pressed together in an ironic sort of grin. "Stupid, isn't it? I just realized how much time I was wasting, and now we're almost done with highschool, and... Well, I guess I'm trying to say something, but..." He trailed off again.

Taichi felt a pang. He realized then how much he really did miss his best friend. And he felt naked. Really naked.

"Anyway, sorry for bothering you--" Yamato had been starting to leave when Taichi's hand reached out and gripped his wrist.

"Why don't you come in?" Taichi offered. "We can catch up. And stuff."

Yamato shook his head. "I've got things to do."

He started to pull away, but Taichi gripped Yamato's grip even tighter. "Yama... are you still mad at me?" Yamato finally looked at Taichi, but now it was Taichi finding the welcome mat extremely interesting. "Because if you are, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Forgive me for being stupid, and brash, and not caring about how you would feel. Forgive me for everything, for not being there for you the last few years, for not talking to you, for all of it." Taichi finally looked up, straight into Yamato's eyes. He could feel his heart beating faster, and his mouth getting dry. Suddenly, Taichi was pulling Yamato closer and the musician's eyes widened. And the last thing Taichi said before their lips connected was, "Do you forgive me for falling for you?"

(tbc)


	3. Kiss and Makeup

**Rebuilding the Bridge**_  
_

_Kiss and make up_

Or something along those lines

* * *

_Takeru walked on Hikari's right, and Daisuke on Hikari's left.  
Things were like that; they had been like that, they would stay like that.  
But—"Hikari, is something wrong with Taichi?"_

"_Why would you say that?" Hikari asked._

"_Because," Takeru said, frowning as he pulled his thoughts together.  
"Taichi kept looking at me strangely…"_

_Hikari laughed good-naturedly. "You look a lot like your brother."_

"_What does that have to do with anything?"

* * *

_

_**She speaks**: And think, I almost gave you a chapter of all that boring filler stuff. Thank God I couldn't think of anything to write.  
Forgive me for the shortness of the chapters.  
_

* * *

To touch; Yamato had only ever _dreamed_ of touching Taichi like this. In fact, it was exactly like the dreams he often had, when suddenly they were touching each other so harsh and needy that Yamato's skin _burned_ where Taichi touched him—his arms where Taichi had grabbed him, his lips where Taichi kissed him, and his neck where Taichi was biting and licking him. His own hands roamed over Taichi's body, down his arms and up his shirt, needing more and more of Taichi to verify the reality. 

How many girls—or boys—did Taichi ever kiss like this? Yamato himself had a few girls in his time, but the way Taichi led them to his room without breaking contact seemed expert, though Yamato had pulled away only for an instant to inform Taichi of his horrendous breath. Then they were at it again, and soon Taichi was shirtless beneath Yamato on his own bed, the blond's fingers toying with the waistband of his boxers. Taichi giggled, breathless as Yamato's mouth toyed with the sensitive skin along his neck, as Yamato's lengthy blond hair tickled his chest, as Yamato's fingertips brushed lightly against his pelvis.

It was then that the phone rang.

"Ignore it," Yamato murmured against Taichi's skin. He rubbed his nose against the smooth flesh as he inhaled deeply; the smell alone was driving him insane.

"I can't," Taichi said, ruining the moment by tugging Yamato's hair and pushing him away. "It could be Hikari."

Yamato sighed, pushing a hand through his hair as Taichi padded out of the room. The interruption was an annoyance. Yamato had come to the Yagami house on few occasions, and not since junior high. They hadn't talked since they started high school, and hadn't held hands since their crazy adventures in the Digital World six years ago. And god, how he had missed him.

"… I'll be there right away." Taichi hung up the cordless phone, tossing it to the side as he entered his room. There was a frantic air around him as he hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans he had lying on the floor. His fingers worked the buckle of the belt clumsily.

"What's going on?" Yamato asked him, sitting up sharply.

"We've got to go." Taichi bent to the ground in search of a shirt. Snatching his jersey off the ground, he pulled it over his head. "Brush your hair or something; you look terrible."

Yamato frowned. "You didn't answer my question, Taichi."

"Just _do it_, alright?" Taichi snapped. He huffed through his nose, and then sighed deeply. "It was the police station."

"What? _Why?"_

"I don't know, but Hikari and Takeru are there, Daisuke too." Taichi found a brush and tossed it over to Yamato. "So we're going. You've got a car right?"

Yamato watched Taichi as the boy disappeared into the bathroom, and listened to the sounds of running water and gurgling mouthwash. "I'll get it started," he called, grabbing the brush. "Oh, and Taichi?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't forgive you." The mouthwash gurgling silenced. After a few seconds, the water followed. Taichi reappeared in the hallway, his face a tough mask.

"Then don't kiss me," he muttered. He brushed past Yamato, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Yamato reached out, but the other boy flinched away.

Yamato quickly realized that he had said the wrong thing. "I didn't mean it _that_ way! I meant—" Yamato grabbed Taichi's hand and held it tightly in his own, entwining their fingers. "I mean, there's nothing to apologize for. I like this. I want it. I—can I keep you?"

And then he stared at Taichi, into Taichi's eyes. Into Taichi's _soul. _He had to make him understand what he meant; Taichi had always needed help with that.

_Ding dong, ding dong…_

They both jumped a little as the clock struck, breaking eye contact in the process. They stood silent until the clock finished tolling twelve times. "We really should get going, Yama."

(tbc)


	4. Sorry It Took So Long

**Rebuilding the Bridge**_  
_

_Sorry It Took So Long  
_

Or something along those lines

* * *

"_I'm comfortably confused  
And you...  
You've gotten so removed._"  
-  
Taking Back Sunday (Set Phasers to Stun)

_

* * *

_

Taichi pushed the glass door harshly as he rushed into the police station. "Hikari!"

"Big brother!" As soon as they saw each other, Hikari shrugged Takeru's arm from around her shoulder and ran into Taichi's open arms. "God Taichi, I'm so glad you're here." She was on the verge of tears, so Taichi just hushed his sister, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back soothingly.

Takeru merely gave Yamato a sheepish smile. "Did you two come here together?" he asked.

"Nah, we just met up outside." The singer instantly knew what a weak lie that was; Taichi was here fifteen minutes after he was called, and there was no way he could have walked that fast, not to mention the fact that Yamatao hadn't even been called. Takeru just grinned annoyingly.

"So I take it you've made up?"

Yamato wasn't even looking at his brother, instead watching the big haired brunet demand a police officer to tell him what was going on. "I don't know," Yamato said. "We've only started talking…"

Takeru snorted. "Yeah, _talking's_ the word for it." Yamato opened up his mouth to reply, but he stopped when Takeru's innuendo sunk in. "I can tell by how your hair's not brushed all that carefully, and your shirt is rumpled," he explained.

"We've got to talk about that dirty mind of yours," Yamato grumbled. "Where's Daisuke?"

"He's being held and questioned for disrupting the peace," Takeru said, reaching for the hat in his brother's hand.

"What is going_ on?_" Yamato asked.

* * *

"He _touched_ her, that's what I'm saying," Daisuke shouted, slamming a fist on the metal table. "The bastard put his dirty hand on Hikari-chan's ass and tried to slip it up her skirt! Of _course _I hit him; she was too scared to move!" 

"Strong language for a junior high student," officer Tsusakei noted, taking it down in a notepad. "Violent behavior."

"I'm a high school student!"

"Right, right," Tsusakei said, nodding. "Moving on, the train station is an awfully crowded place, isn't it? It could have been that Mr. Kanchi _accidentally_—"

"He did it on purpose!" Daisuke snapped. "Takeru saw it too! Just ask him!"

Tsusakei just sighed and rubbed his temples; this Daisuke boy was very loud, and it didn't help his migraine at all. "Very well, you're free to leave."

"I _know_ what I saw and—what?"

"You can go, kid. We already talked to your friends, and it's obvious that you're telling the truth," the officer explained. "Mr. Kanchi is being fined heavily and sent to jail for thirty days."

"Then—" Daisuke splattered. "Why did you let me talk for so long?"

"You seemed like a stressed out boy. I thought if you let it all out, you won't hit anyone else." The man opened the door and waved Daisuke out of his office. Red faced, Daisuke stomped out of the room.

"Daisuke, you're okay!" Hikari said, detaching from Taichi and pouncing on her friend. He blushed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry for getting you into trouble," she said, voice muffled by Daisuke's _Teenaged Wolves_ t-shirt.

"Don't be stupid," Daisuke said fondly. "That freak touched you. He deserves more than a few weeks in jail and a fine."

"Thank you so much," Hikari said, her voice nearly collapsing into tears. Then, so quick he didn't see it coming, Hikari pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Hikari-chan…" Daisuke whispered, looking down at her kind eyes. Then he turned and jabbed his left forefinger in Takeru's direction (his right arm was still around the girl's waist). "Take _that_ Blondie! I just got kissed by Hikari-chan!" Four pairs of eyes stared at the brunet, and he faltered.

"What are you talking about?" Takeru asked incredulously.

"I… well… Don't you like her?" Takeru shook his head. "But we've been—we've been fighting over her for years!" Daisuke said desperately, feeling stupid.

"Daisuke… I'm gay."

Daisuke's mouth opened and closed a few times, imitating a carp. He looked at Takeru, to Hikari, to Taichi, to Yamato, and back to Takeru. "Why isn't anyone else surprised?"

"Well, I am his best girl friend," Hikari offered.

"I'm his brother," Yamato pointed out.

"And I'm Hikari's brother," Tai said, shrugging. "I honestly thought you knew. Anyway, let's check out of here. Do you guys want to stay over tonight? Our parents are in Kyoto…"

* * *

"Here Hikari, keep this around your neck. If a dirty old man tries to feel you up again, use it." Hikari sat up in her bed and looked at her brother skeptically. "It's a rape whistle," he explained. 

Hikari giggled and strung the old thing around her neck, putting it to her lips and blowing softly. "Thank you, big brother," she said softly.

"I love you too," Taichi said, patting her head. "Now go to sleep."

Hikari yawned and rolled over in bed. Taichi smiled at her sleeping form, and from the doorway, Yamato smiled too.

Yamato felt like his heart could explode, just from watching this sweet scene between the Yagami siblings. He felt as if he were intruding on something he shouldn't, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Yamato." The blond became suddenly aware. "I can't see you, but I know you're there. I can feel you."

"Is she asleep?" Yamato whispered back.

"Yeah," Taichi said, standing up from his seat on Hikari's page. Yamato moved back to allow the brunet to exit the room. He closed the door softly behind them. "Where are Takeru and Daisuke?"

"I think they're asleep in your parent's room."

"That's good," Taichi replied absently, "Look, we need to—" Yamato smothered Taichi's words with a kiss, pushing Taichi gently back into the wall.

"Yamato!" Taichi hissed, pushing the other away and ending the kiss as abruptly as it began. "I'm trying to be _serious._"

"Okay," Yamato said stepping back, but obviously annoyed. "What do you want?" Taichi hushed him with a look, and took Yamato's hand to lead him to the living room. There, he seated them on the sofa, and looked around to check none of the others were around.

Then he looked at Yamato and asked, "What are we?"

"What do you mean?" Yamato said, brows furrowing. "You kissed _me_ first. I think I told you how I felt about it. Why? Did you not mean it?"

"What are we _now_?" Taichi tried to articulate, ignoring Yamato's questions. "We haven't talked since the ninth grade. I thought we were ex-best friends. I don't even _know_ you anymore. Jumping into something too fast could ruin things."

"Too fast?" Yamato hissed angrily. "You don't know how long I've wanted you. I don't even know when I realized it, sometime in first year I'm sure, because every time I looked at you, and saw you with your other friends, my heart would break. When I saw you happy with other people, with your friends on the soccer team and the cheerleaders that always hung around, I knew that you didn't need me. You caused me so much heartache, Taichi. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, and I hated it. And yet I could never regret ever meeting you." With that, Yamato kissed Taichi again. "If you meant what you said about falling for me, stay like this," he whispered against Taichi's neck.

Taichi wanted to stop and talk to Yamato, wanted to be best friends again before doing anything drastic; he wanted Yamato to kiss him harder and deeper and—

They barely heard the loud _clunk_ from the bathroom, but they snapped apart when they heard twin _ouch's_. Warily, they glanced at each other, and got up to go to the source.

* * *

Daisuke and Takeru lay tangled in an awkward position on the bathroom carpet. It looked as if Daisuke had slipped off of the counter and onto Takeru, who fell back and hit his head on the glass shower door. They blushed when the older digidestined found them like that. 

"Uh, yeah, we can explain…" Takeru started.

"_Daisuke?_" Taichi asked. "I thought you liked Hikari?"

"I do!" Daisuke exclaimed. "I like Hikari, I really do!"

"Then what's…" Taichi said, helplessly gesturing at the situation. Takeru and Daisuke managed to untangle themselves, and stood up, brushing themselves off with their hands.

"I really like Hikari, but I like y-a guy too, and I thought maybe if I kissed Takeru, I wouldn't be confused about if I like guys—" Daisuke blabbered.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Dais." Taichi frowned. "But you don't like Takeru?"

"And what about you?" Yamato snapped at his brother. "Do you like _him?_"

"I—no," Takeru said.

"You idiot!" Yamato exclaimed. "You can't go around kissing just _because_. You have to mean something when you do it—"

"Shh," Taichi shushed, clamping a hand over Yamato's mouth. "Hikari's sleeping."

"Warning's too late." The boys whirled around to see Hikari behind them, a sleepy smile on her face and a stuffed bear tucked under her arm. "I can't sleep. Brother, will you sleep with me?"

"Sure," Taichi said, backing out of the small bathroom. "Okay, Yama, you can take my room. You two can take Mom and Dad's room." He slyly grinned at the younger boys. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. I'll be with Hikari if you need anything. " Taichi pushed Hikari in front of him, and in the process his eyes connected with Yamato's. He blushed, and looked away. "Come on, sis. It's late."

The three others stood silent in the bathroom for a moment, until the older blond boy bid them good night and set off for Taichi's room.

"Was it me..." Daisuke asked, "or were there ice crystals just now?"

"Definitely," Takeru agreed. "There were definitely ice crystals."

(tbc)


	5. Think Fast

**Rebuilding the Bridge**

_Think Fast_

Or something like that

* * *

"_Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me..._

"_Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're going to get married  
Give me some time._"  
_-  
M2M (Don't Say You Love Me)  
_

* * *

Breakfast was the noise of crunchy cereal, spoons clashing against porcelain bowls, and Hikari and Daisuke's laughter at another of Takeru's jokes. Breakfast wasn't Taichi and Yamato laughing along. Rather, both boys ate quietly, glancing uncomfortably at each other every so often. 

Hikari noticed this. "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing," Taichi said quickly. "Hikari... what are you going to tell mom and dad?"

Hikari's lips pursed together. "We're not going to tell them anything."

Taichi nodded amiably. "Okay. Mom and Dad would freak out anyway, and a legal proceeding isn't something we really need. How about friends?"

"I've told everyone that needs to know already," Hikari said dismissively. "Namely Miyako, Mimi, and Sora."

"So is Sora coming over?" Yamato glanced again at Taichi as the brunet said this.

"She said she'd drop by," Hikari said.

* * *

Natsuko and Susumu Yagami returned home from their trip to see Natsuko's mother halfway through breakfast. "We're home!" the announced, shutting the door behind them. They grinned when they rounded the corner into their kitchen. "Hi Hikari, hey boys." Susumo gripped his daughter into a bear hug while Taichi got up from his chair and pecked his mother on the cheek. 

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami," the three guests chorused.

"Hi mom, hi dad." The parents had switched kids, and now Hikari was giving her mom a hug and Taichi was giving his dad a manly hand shake.

"Oh, Yamato, it's so nice to see you again!" Natsuko gushed. "It's been a while since we last saw you!" she took her son's seat next to the blonde boy.

"Uh, yeah, I've been busy..."

"What the—Taichi, what's this?"

"What's wha—ow! Hey Dad, what's the idea?" Taichi gripped his neck protectively, backing away from his father.

"Is that a hickey, son?" Apparently, he had tried poking the bruise that Taichi was now trying to hide.

"Of course it isn't!" Taichi said nervously.

"You shouldn't let girls take advantage of you like that! You should be the one giving out hickeys, not getting them!"

Yamato quickly zoned in on the hand the brunet had clasped over the left side of his neck, proud that he'd left a mark. But Mr. Yagami was being insistent that...

"It was Sora wasn't it? I knew it, she's a headstrong girl, but you have to watch it, or she'll forget who the man in the relationship is!"

"I'm not dating Sora!" Taichi said blushing.

"Oh young love," Natsuko said, sighing at her son's behavior. "Are you two doing a date for White Day?"

"Mom!" But Yamato wasn't listening anymore. Sora, as in Sora Takenouchi?

"How about you Yamato?" Natsuko asked politely. "Do you have any plans for White Day?"

"Actually, I don't have a date, but my band is doing a gig at our regular club that day. Which reminds me... I'm late for practice, and I already missed it yesterday. The boys will be furious..." Yamato stood up from the kitchen table and bowed politely. "Thank you for making me welcome."

"I'll walk him to his car!" Taichi said hurriedly, rushing to Yamato's side. "Come on man."

After the door slammed behind the two of them, Natsuko Yagami said, "Those two are getting along strikingly well, for not having been friends for so long."

"What makes you think they haven't been friends?" Mr. Yagami asked his wife.

"Well, Taichi hasn't mentioned Yamato for a few years now. He used to go on and on about him... So kids, how was your class picnic?"

* * *

"Is there anything between you and Sora?" Yamato asked after the elevator doors closed them off from the hallway. 

Taichi just stared at Yamato. "You're not taking them seriously, are you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Yamato grumbled. "I mean, apparently you deemed _her_ worthy of talking to all these years rather than _me_."

"Yama—what the hell are you talking about? It's different between us. We're—"

"You're what? Different genders? Childhood crushes? Tell me!" Yamato said, turning on Taichi.

"What the hell Yama!" Taichi sighed, frustrated, and pushed Yamato. "Yes, those things too, but she's been my best friend since we were kids, she plays soccer with me, and we live in the same freaking building! It'd be impossible to avoid her if I wanted to, which I don't!"

Yamato shoved him back. "What about me? Why did you want to avoid me?"

"I told you, I thought _you _were avoiding me! Weren't we fighting over something we wouldn't forgive each other for? I thought that if I left you alone long enough, you'd come back begging to be my friend again!" Another shove.

"So was that all I was to you? Someone you could trail along like that? God Taichi, you don't know how I feel—I think I—"

And then Taichi punched him.

"Don't you say another fucking word," the Yagami hissed. He had Yamato by the collar pushed against the wall. "Don't tell me another sappy line. Yama, it's not you. I can hear it, on the tip of your tongue. That L-word. Don't tell me you love me. It sounds all wrong. I would rather die without hearing those words." He let go of Yamato, still glaring half-heartedly. "It'd be a wonderful way to die."

The doors dinged open, and the realized they were on the ground floor already. "Hey, I was just going up to see Hikari," Sora said, shifting the flower pot she had rested on her hip. Sora smiled at them. "It's nice to see you two talking," she said.

"Sora! Can't you tell that you're ruining our moment?" Taichi asked, whining as he stepped away from Yamato.

While Taichi and Sora began to bicker, Yamato growled and glared at the girl, even though he knew she had done nothing wrong. By the way Taichi's parents had been talking, they were pretty much an engaged already.

"—Yeah, my dad thinks you made this," Taichi said, pointing at the hickey on his neck.

"Typical," she said, rolling her eyes. She noticed Yamato looking at her, so she added some detail for his benefit. "Taichi's parents' and mine all seem to want us to get married." She snorted. "As if. I only want to get married for love. And Taichi? He doesn't even believe in love," she said, shoving at the boy's arm lightly.

"Eheh, Yamato, we should get going now," Taichi said abruptly, grabbing Yamato's arm and attempting to drag him away.

"No, wait a second, I want to hear this, it sounds _interesting_," Yamato said, glaring at Taichi.

Sora smiled. "This lug here told me back in junior high when our parents started harping on us about each other. He told me, 'I don't use words like love or hate. Not seriously, you know. I mean, I love soccer and I hate Devimon, but in a person to person sense you know, I don't believe in that stuff.' So I asked him what if he did end up wanting to marry me, what would he call that feeling? And he said, 'I hope you never expect me to say those words to you.'"

"Really now," Yamato said, looking at Taichi sidelong. Inside he felt hurt though; if Taichi didn't believe in love, then what the hell did Taichi believe in? It explained why Taichi was so nervous about him saying the L-word though. Then again, Yamato wasn't about to say that in the first place. It'd be crazy, right?

(tbc)

* * *

_**Note: **White Day is March 14. A counterpart to Valentine's day._


End file.
